


The Last Sight

by unbelvisoo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbelvisoo/pseuds/unbelvisoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was still staring at me, and I too. There was longing to each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Woohyun smiled then as if he was reading my mind. Painfully, I smiled back- because that’s all I can do anymore. It was impossible for us to be with each other anymore. I wasn’t made for him, and he wasn’t made for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Sight

 

__

* * *

 

 

I found myself sitting in a chair inside a baronial yet sophisticated restaurant found only in Seoul. In the round, mahogany table in front of me was a high-quality grilled beef and a bottle of red wine, served for the celebration of the child developing in my womb.

 

Looking around, I could see some people in their early 20’s swaying gracefully with the music flowing down from the radio. They looked so happy, as if they owned the whole night. Then I saw a father, dancing with his daughter. I couldn’t help but to feel a slight envy to the daughter. Why? Because unlike her, I’ve never felt that, my father never danced with me.

 

As an only daughter of my parents who was rich and well-respected in the town, I wasn’t allowed to do everything I wished without their consent. I grew up with them controlling me entirely, even my emotions. Of course, I never doubted them because I didn’t know anything else as they won’t allow me to go outside. I thought It was just normal for parents to restrict their children like what my parents do. As I started entering in school, I came to realize that I was different from others. Everyone treated me like a princess, but it wasn’t what I wanted in my life. I tried to live as simple as others does, but it was impossible.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

I snapped back from my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. As I turned to my side, his charming smile welcomed me.

 

“I’m alright” I answered.

 

He nodded before he turned his attention back to our parents who was in the same table as us.

 

With a sigh, I let my eyes wander around again. My parents and his parents however was too occupied talking about the success and the upcoming merging of their business. I was actually thankful that everyone is engaged with their conversation. By that, I could have my own time to think ever and relax myself for a short time.

 

God must’ve wanted me to suffer. With my eyes looking around, there he was. The man whom I truly loved for my dear life, the man that I trusted that much. The man I once loved- Woohyun.

 

I don’t need a mirror anymore because I know to myself that my face grew pale and my eyes filled with terror after seeing him already. Three tables away from us there he sat comfortably, and checked his watch for the time. I wanted to stand up and ran towards him. I wanted to hold him, to kiss him and to ask him why did he left? But I knew the answer, and it was all because of me, for my own sake.

 

Four years ago when I first met him, and right away I knew he was the one for me. As if there was a string attached to each of us that pulled us together in the wrong place and the wrong time.  Woohyun was impossible to reach, but I managed to climb up to have him.

 

We’ve been through every happiness and hardships in our relationship. My parent doesn’t want Woohyun for me. I even let my parents disowned me because I chose to be with Woohyun than with them. Because of him I learned that what my parents told me was all wrong. Woohyun showed me how precious and wonderful life is. He gave me everything, especially the love that I never felt from my parents.

 

But he was also the one who took everything away from me.

 

The two of us ran away from the town to start a new life together. Everything was all perfect, simple and happy just like what I’ve dreamt for the eighteen years of my life. We got married in the small church in the town and did our first passionate lovemaking that we’ve been waiting.

 

Another blessing when we learned that I was pregnant for our first child. We cried together because finally, we’ll be having our own family now. I couldn’t ask for more because it felt like I have everything. Not until when I was sent to the hospital.

 

There were some complications during the first few months of my early pregnancy that lead to miscarriage. I lost our baby. I couldn’t face him at that time, but he never blamed me for it. Instead, he showered me with love and kisses and told me that everything happens for a reason.

 

But then, I was sent back to the hospital again. This time because it’s me who was sick. It was a Coronary Heart Disease and I needed to undergo an operation to survive. The surgery was something that the two of us cannot afford, so I told him to just let me rest and everything will be fine. He promised he’ll find a way to get the money needed, and if found impossible, he will not hesitate to rob a bank or to give his body to the loan shark only for my own good. Of course, it was painful for me. Woohyun and I were supposed to be partners, but I couldn’t do anything to help him. Days passed by and the hospital bill was getting higher. Even if he doesn’t show, I knew that he was having a hard time. Just watching him having a hard time just pained me.

 

That night, he was sitting right beside the bed. Woohyun held my hand and started crying, so I asked him why. He said he couldn’t do anything anymore, but I told him it was okay. I didn’t know that there was something planned in his mind already that night. We lied on the bed together, hugging each other lovingly. How long do we have to suffer again? While wondering, I fell asleep.

 

And that morning, he was gone. I noticed that I was in the different hospital room too. Then there was a nurse who entered inside and told me that my bills were all paid. I didn’t mind that because I was itching to know where my husband is but then my eyes widen in terror when my parents entered inside the room. That was when I found out that he gave me back to my parents.

 

It was very devastating for me. Every day and every night I would cry. I tried every possible way to meet him again but he wasn’t around anymore. I even thought that he was dead already. Not until when I got to read a newspaper and saw his picture there with a woman beside him. He was getting married again.

 

 

“Hey, you okay?”

 

Mindlessly, I nodded my head, not leaving my eyes to Woohyun.  Myungsoo who wasn’t convinced followed my gaze and saw him too. He turned his gaze back to mine and clutched my hand softly.

 

“I’m sorry” I whispered breathily and pulled myself together. This heartache should not be obvious to them or else everyone will see. I don’t want them especially my parents to see him.

 

Myungsoo held my hand tighter.

 

“I’m okay” I replied shakily.

 

And Myungsoo sighed. He knew I wasn’t okay, and I was thankful that he was there for me, helping me to pull myself together.

 

“You two, are you okay?” My father spoke and the two of us nodded. My eyes went back to Woohyun, and the world froze around me.

 

At that moment, I wished he didn’t have to be here.

 

Of all the days, why it has to be this day.

 

Why he have to be with his wife.

 

Why he have to be with his wife and their child.

 

There was a time when I could picture my life with Woohyun. Walking with our fingers intertwined, watching each other as we grew old and our hair turned to white. A simple life with our children, happy and contented.

 

Accidentally, the glass of wine in the table fell on the floor. Just like the broken glass on the floor, my dreams shattered.

 

Woohyun diverted his eyes to our place and coincidentally, our eyes met. His eyes grew large with his thick lips slightly parted. I had to break the stare between us before I everyone notice. My heart was pounding, and I was waiting for tears to come.

 

“It’ll be fine” Myungsoo whispered softly. I raised my head and looked into his eyes, he gave me an encouraging smile. I couldn’t actually remember how but I found myself saying yes to him when he asked me to marry him. After a year, finally, we’ll be having our own family. Myungsoo wasn’t a bad person than I thought. He knew my story, and he was willing to make another story for me, with him of course.

 

For the last time, I decided to look at him. He was already looking into me and I could see his eyes starting to moist. My lips crooked into a smile, telling him that I was okay, and there’s nothing to be sorry about. Without him, I would’ve died year ago.

 

I know to myself that he doesn’t have a choice anymore but to give me back to my parents or else i’ll die. I tried to understand everything, even though it was hard to understand.

 

He was still staring at me, and I too. There was longing to each other.

 

Woohyun smiled then as if he was reading my mind. Painfully, I smiled back- because that’s all I can do anymore. It was impossible for us to be with each other anymore. I wasn’t made for him, and he wasn’t made for me.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The first story I published here. You can read this on AFF to. ♥


End file.
